Obsession
by See Them Llamas Run
Summary: ONESHOT. Sometimes, he just can't stop thinking about her. Spoilers for chapter 97 and up.


A/N: I'm pretty much done with school. AH! I'm finally free! Yes, I'll probably be writing a lot more. If I had any huge fans, I'm sure they'd be excited to hear that! ((sweatdrop)) All right, this isn't a songfic, but it's got lyrics to a song at the beginning because I felt like putting them there.

"blah" – Speech

_blah_ – Thoughts

'_blah_' – Writing

"_blah_" – Music

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the random songs in this fanfiction.

Obsession 

_Akito._

He stared blankly at the wall, searching through his mind for something – anything that would cure his writer's block. But since he had woken up that afternoon, he had only one thing on his mind. No matter how long and hard he tried, he simply couldn't stop thinking about it.

_Akito._

The rest of the Jyuunishi had times when they felt drawn to her. But unlike the others, there were times when Shigure wanted so badly to be in her presence, that he thought he would die. He craved his goddess – needed to be near her and feel her touch, even if momentarily. He wanted to hear her voice whispering softly in his ear about how he belonged only to her, wanted to run his fingers through her silky hair as she raked her nails down his chest –

A chill ran down his spine. _Snap out of it, you perverted old man_, he told himself. Shaking his head as if to cleanse himself of such thoughts, he returned to his writing.

'_He gazed at his date lustfully;_' he wrote,_ 'brushing aside all mistrusts and doubts he had of her earlier. All he knew now was that she was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever laid eyes on – and he wanted her. As she spoke, a strand of her long red hair fell in her face and he gently pushed it away. There was not a hint of blush in her cheeks, only a sultry grin that drove him mad. He hardly even paid notice to the waitress as she took their orders._

'_What a shame. For if he had looked upon her, he would have realized that his date was really not so grand in comparison. The waitress was a petite young woman of about 20 in age, and, even with the scowl she wore, was the most beautiful thing the universe has ever beheld. Her eyes were the color of a starless night, enchanting and seductive in a way words cannot describe. Contrasted against her short glossy black hair, her smooth skin appeared to be ashen like that of an angel's._

'_But perhaps her most perfect feature was her lips. They were not too thin, nor were they too full. If she would merely take a moment to smile, those lips – as irresistible as they already were – would light up her whole atmosphere and make her even more picturesque than she already was._

'_Alas, smiling was something she had long stopped doing. She'_

Shigure stopped writing. After staring at the computer screen for a moment, he said, "Dammit." How had he written more than two paragraphs without realizing _whom_ he was writing about?

"I must be going crazy," he muttered. Deleting the last three paragraphs, he continued.

'_He hardly even paid notice to the waitress as she took their orders._

' "_Kaito-san," said he._

' "_How many times must I tell you to call me Akito?"_ '

"Niku!" he corrected himself. "Her name is Niku! Geez…" With some irritation, he fixed his mistake and kept writing.

' "_How many times must I tell you to call me Niku?" she pouted. "Don't you trust me?"_

' "_Of course I trust you," he lied. He wondered silently how long Akito their food'_

"AGH!" the Dog shouted in frustration. "Akito, Akito, Akito!" He hit his forehead a few times and repeated her name, hoping it might help.

No such luck. She would simply not leave his mind tonight.

_I know. I'll take a nap._ Taking a deep breath, he laid back and closed his eyes, only to open them immediately after. All he could see was her face screaming, laughing, crying, sleeping.

_What a beautiful, haunting face,_ he thought, although he knew better. He made a mental to use that in a novel sometime. Sighing, he stared at the wall until he discovered that a part of the pattern in the wallpaper – if one looked very hard – was arranged in a way that sort of looked like the letters "a," "k," and "i".

Shigure growled when he caught himself searching for the letters "t" and "o".

_Now, this is just getting absurd_, he though, aggravation increasing by the moment. _I must find something to distract myself… _Standing, he went over to an old radio he had, blew the dust off, and turned it on. Surprisingly, the batteries still worked. "Nothing like a good tune to let my mind wander," he murmured to himself.

"_It's early in the morning_," the song began, "_and my heart is really lonely. Just thinkin' 'bout you baby got me twisted in the head. And I don't know how to take it, but it's driving me so crazy – _"

He switched the station.

"_Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head. Don't – _"

Switch.

"…_Heart to be unbroken, but without you all I'm going to be is incomplete…_"

Switch.

"_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head. You should know – _"

Switch.

" – _Trying to forget that I'm addicted to you, but I want it, and I need – _"

Shigure turned off the radio. He could feel the dark bags under his eyes forming as he clenched and unclenched his fists several times.

What the hell was wrong with him?

_Damn. I should just go see her right now._

_Well, I've got a deadline, though. And it's already two weeks late._

_Still, how am I supposed to write in this state?_

As he was contemplating, the door opened slightly. "Shigure-san," Tohru's timid voice said, "Dinner is ready now."

Instantly, Shigure put on his happy mask. "Thank you for informing me, my lovely flower!" he exclaimed. "I will join you and our two bickering children momentarily." He winked suggestively.

"E-Eh?" Tohru felt her cheeks turn pink. "O-Okay…"

After turning off his computer, Shigure went to the dining room. "Hello, children!" he greeted, hiding all signs of the frustration boiling inside him. "What have you made for us men tonight, my darling housewife?"

"Shut up, Shigure," Yuki snapped with irritation. "I'm in no mood to hear your rambling…"

"Ah," Tohru sweatdropped, "well, I've made leeks and salmon! That way, you see, I thought both Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun would be satisfied." She smiled.

"I hate leeks," growled the Cat. "You should have just made rice or something. This is so dumb."

"Oh! Kyo-kun, I-I'm sorry, you don't have to eat – "

"You're the dumb one," Yuki said coolly. "Honda-san works very hard on our food, all you do is insult her work."

"I'm not insulting it, you damn Rat! I hate leeks no matter how well they're made! So just shut up!"

"Really, you're so unappreciative of Honda-san. How do you think that makes her feel?"

"Shut the hell up! I never said I don't appreciate her!"

"P-Please, it doesn't bother me at all…"

Shigure gave a deep sigh and put a hand to his already throbbing head. "Really, the two of you fight like a married couple! Now the both of you should just stop and enjoy the meal Akito has prepared."

All three teenagers were quiet suddenly, staring at the Dog in shock. Tohru opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Kyo and Yuki found that they had lost the ability to do anything other than stare stunned.

After a moment of realization, Shigure said, "…Tohru. I mean, Tohru-chan, of course."

The onigiri nodded slowly.

He forced a smile. "Forgive me. I'm tired. In fact…I can't stay for dinner. I have some place I need to go."

"Eh…Shigure-san?" she said. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he assured her, "I simply have to pay a visit to Aki…Akito's doctor. Hatori. I told him I'd visit him today. I'd forgotten until now." Smiling perkily, he gave her a peace sign with his fingers. "So I'll see you later!" With that, he left to visit the woman who had been on his mind all day.

"…Well, that was certainly strange," commented Tohru. Kyo and Yuki just continued to stare, dumbfounded.

By the time Shigure reached the main house, the need to see his goddess had become greater than it had been all day. The fierce yearning was even causing his breathing to become irregular and his to fingers twitch involuntarily. Shigure wondered if he was the only Jyuunishi to ever feel this way; and if so, was he the only one who gave in? He knew that he was the only one who ever actually _wanted_ to give in.

The closer he got to her room, the slower time seemed to go by. He felt his heart beating wildly in his chest, and he felt he might explode if he had to wait any –

"Shigure? What are you doing here?"

…longer.

Turning around slowly, he gave a forced smile. "Hello, Haa-san…lovely weather we're having."

The doctor was indifferent. "What are you doing here?" he repeated.

"Well, you know. I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by."

"Since when have you just been 'in the neighborhood'?" Hatori gave him an almost threatening look. "You had better not be here just to cause trouble for Akito. He's in a bad mood today."

"Oh?" He was trying to listen; really, he was. But his mind kept wandering to the fact that his goddess was almost close enough to be within earshot of their conversation. Involuntarily, he took a sharp, jagged breath.

"Are you listening to me?" The Dragon's expression softened when he noticed his friend's face was pale. "Shigure, are you all right?"

He blinked and grinned. "Of course. I'm perfectly well."

"Don't lie to me. You look terrible."

He sighed. Nothing could get past Hatori. "Haa-san…the curse calls sometimes. You know how it is."

After a moment of registering that information, Hatori nodded slowly. "I see."

"Good. Well, Haa-san, I really must be going."

"Shigure," he said, suddenly stern again. "Just…try not to make him – " Knowing there was no one else around, he stopped and corrected himself; "try not to make _her_ angry. She's really not doing well today."

Pretending to listen, Shigure gave a somewhat apathetic nod. Without saying a farewell to his friend, or even knocking before entering, he intruded on his goddess.

She looked surprised to see him at first. Soon, however, her expression turned to a scowl. "What is it?" she snapped.

All of the tension that the Dog had been feeling all day was relieved almost the moment he saw her. "Must I have a reason for visiting you, my dear, sweet Akito-san?" he asked as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Her scowl deepened at his teasing.

There was no way he could have known that he was the only thing she could think about all day.

--

A/N: Stupid writer's block…that took a FRIGGIN' long time to write! Review for me, please?


End file.
